Shadows of Death
by Dee-Chan
Summary: Duo and the other Gundam Pilots enjoy their life in AC 198. While Duo is unknowingly stalked by a power that has existed from the begining of time.Plz. R&R ^^


Hiya everyone this is my first major GW story I ever wrote. I hope you like it.  
Thanks to Liki-Chan who edited and typed this story up for me after my computer died on me .  
Plz R&R everyone and tell me what you think of my story, but plz. be nice. Reviews make me happy.^^  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing though I wish I did. I'm sure theres lots of other people who wished the same thing too.  
  
  
Shadows of Death  
  
  
  
She walked purposely down the crowded streets of the Lagrange point 2 colony. People gave her room to walk as they shied away from her and glanced at her nervously. "Hey pretty thing" a coarse man's voice chuckled as he placed a hand on her black clothed shoulder. "Yes?" she whispered turning to stare at the lecherous looking man with her cold, deathly grey eyes.  
  
The man's eyes widened in fright as he starred into her face framed with long ash black hair. She smiled as she heard the man's heart begin to beat faster in panic. "Was there something you wanted?" the grey eyed girl asked. "No…oo.o" stammered the man fearfully as he let go of her and ran away.  
  
She watched the man run away through the crowd. People always seemed to have a subconscious fear of her no matter what form she took. She continued walking and smiled slightly to herself. She was known by many names in many different places. This human girl form had seemed the most appropriate for this time, for she considered herself a female entity even though she was not always referred to as female.  
  
The black haired girl glanced curiously at the peoples' auras that passed by her. Some had the slightly dark blue aura of impeding death surrounding them while others had auras of those who had killed many others surrounding them. She knew of course when exactly everyone was going to die. It was part of her job description.  
  
Speaking of jobs, the girl frowned. Someone had been throwing around her name and had been giving her a bad reputation. Chaos thought it was amusing while Destruction was mad that this person was crediting all the destruction to herself, Death of course.   
  
Therefore, the rather embarrassing situation had to be dealt with before it got too out of hand. Life had wished to spare the persons' life, while Destruction had wanted to destroy the entire solar system to solve their little problem. That idea had not appealed to both Life and Death. However, they all agreed that something had to be done.   
  
It was dangerous for humans to think they had powers of Life, Death, Destruction and so on. So finally they had decided that only the person who was causing the problem needed to be killed. Life had pouted, she was very selfish and over protective of life, Death thought. So Death had volunteered to personally handle the problem since it concerned her the most. That's why she was on the colony now unintentionally scaring the humans. Why were they so afraid of her anyways? Did they fear the unknown possibilities after death that much? Duo that's what he called himself. Duo Maxwell was being a pain in her celestial butt by calling himself Shinigami. Death smiled it had been 1000's of years since she had taken a human form maybe she would have a little fun before she confronted this Duo Maxwell who dared call himself the god of death. Besides Time wasn't a concern for her, he had no affect on her since Life, Death, Destruction, and Time were equal in power and had all existed since the beginning of all existence.   
  
Duo yelled at Quatre as he saw him walking with Trowa towards their school. "Hey!" he yelled out again as he ran to catch up with them. Quatre heard Duo's yell and politely stopped to wait for Duo, and sighing Trowa stopped too. "Hi Quatre! Hi Trowa! How are you guys doing?" grinned Duo as he finally caught with Trowa & Quatre. "We're fine Duo, we better hurry up we're gonna be late for school." Quatre mentioned glancing at his watch worryingly. Trowa nodded and the three began to walk together. "So where's Heero & Wufei?" asked Duo as he glanced up and down the street where several fellow students walked to school. The guys were in navy blue pants and button down shirts, while the girls wore white blouses with small dainty navy jackets, white calf socks and shiny black shoes. "They're at school already probably." Trowa mentioned "They don't like being late, like we might be if we don't hurry up." Duo grinned and picked up the walking pace.   
  
* * * * *  
  
He slid into his 1st period class seat just as the bell rang. He grinned at Heero & Wufei and received glares back in return. "Good morning to you two too." laughed Duo as Heero & Wufei continued to glare at him. "Class," said their teacher an old bore called Mr. Gomi "We have a new student." This caught Duo's and everyone else's attention. Duo dropped the paper wad ball he had just been about to throw at Wuman's head and starred at the front of the class.   
  
New students were always interesting to see. Mr. Gomi went to the door of the classroom and went into the hallway. A few seconds later he came back in leading the new student. Everyone began talking at once while Duo craned his head too see what the new student looked like. "It's only a weak onna." He heard Wufei mutter disgustingly. "Wufei!" protested Quatre. "Settle down class." Asked Mr. Gomi. "Ms. Fuhai Shindeiru will now be a member of our class please make her feel welcome."   
  
The room fell silent and Duo finally got to see what Fuhai the new student looked like. Fuhai wore the girl's school uniform and her long ash black hair that framed a pale heart shaped face fell in dark straight waves down her back. Her stony grey eyes seemed to pierce into his own blue/violet eyes. After what seemed like an eternity Duo broke eye contact with an embarrassed laugh. "Hello everyone." Smiled Fuhai politely. Duo glanced around and heard several of the students glancing nervously at Fuhai. "Geez what's their problem?" wondered Duo as he glanced across the aisle and saw Heero glaring at Fuhai. Duo sighed and rolled his eyes. "Why don't you take the empty seat beside Mr. Duo Maxwell Ms. Fuhai Shindeiru." requested Mr. Gomi "Mr. Maxwell please raise your hand."   
  
Duo grinned and raised his hand, and received disappointed glares from the classes male students. "Fuhai was definitely one hot girl." Duo thought as he glanced at her covertly again. "Alright Mr. Gomi." Nodded Fuhai walking up the stairs to slip gracefully into the seat beside him. "Nice to meet ya Fuhai." Whispered Duo to the pale girl. "Are you feeling okay, you're kinda pale." "I'm fine thank you." grinned Fuhai as if he had just said something funny.   
  
She knew immediately who Duo Maxwell was when she had entered the room. An intense dark violet aura surrounded him. At least if he had been calling himself Shinigami he had killed many people. What surprised her slightly was that the people who sat around him also had similar auras. "Well, well, well isn't that interesting." Thought Death to herself slightly intrigued, and she even smiled to herself as she imagined Life's response to seeing the five young men's aura's, and Destruction's amused joy.   
  
Time & Destruction would know about the five young men. She never paid attention to what was happening with the human's, though a lot more of them then usual had left Life's grasp recently. She knew of course that it wasn't just mere luck that Mr. Gomi had seated her beside Duo. Nothing was ever consequence around her. So she was pleasantly surprised when the boy sitting across the aisle from Duo glared at her. "He probably senses something different about me." Concluded Death. "Most humans were slightly nervous around her, while a few sensed something was different about her from normal humans. Even fewer yet managed to somehow see correctly her true form & nature, which bothered her because only those who were about to die were supposed to be able to see her.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo was talking about Fuhai at the end of the day in the schoolyard with the other gundam pilots. "I don't like her." Firmly stated Heero. "Heero that's not nice, Ms. Fuhai has been very polite and nice to everyone." Mentioned Quatre. "But still," cautioned Trowa. "There is something out of the ordinary about her." "I don't trust that weak onna either," snorted Wufei crossing his arms. "Come on guys." Laughed Duo "You guy's are gonna start seeing things where there's none to be seen if ya keep this up." "Ouch!" complained Duo as Heero elbowed him in his gut. "Fuhai came through the school doors and is leaving." Mentioned Quatre. Five pairs of eyes moved to follow the graceful retreating figure of the solitary Fuhai. "I'm gonna go walk her home." Smirked Duo running after Fuhai, who had turned around the corner of a brick wall. "Where'd she go?" blinked Duo in surprise as he ran around the corner and saw an empty street greeting him.   
  
* * * * *  
  
The next day Duo purposely went looking for Fuhai. But he couldn't find her before class started. So he went to class and saw her already there. "How come I didn't see her come into the class?" wondered Duo as he took his seat and saw her glance at him with an amused sparkle in her eyes. "You were almost late, where were you?" asked Fuhai as she glanced at Duo again. "Umm doing nothing." Said Duo as Trowa overheard what he said and rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Okay class." Said Mr. Gomi. "Today we will be doing advanced theory calculus." Everyone groaned.   
  
* * * * *  
  
A few weeks passed and Fuhai wondered to herself why she hadn't killed Duo yet. Death was walking to school alone today. Not very many people were friendly with her since they were usually nervous or afraid of her. So she didn't really have any friends, Not that that bothered her a lot. Friends were a human thing to have. However humans were fascinating with their intrigiute thoughts & feelings and being able to have this experience as a human, would be a thing Death would remember for a few eons at least.  
  
She admitted afterwards that she should have been paying more attention when she started to cross a street. Death didn't even know that a truck had almost hit her until a voice called out a warning and pushed her out of the way. Death blinked in actual surprise from the ground and stared up into Duo'' concerned blue/violet eyes. "Not that I was really concerned about getting hit by the truck. Why did he save me?" thought Death.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo was walking alone to school when he saw Fuhai also walking to school alone. "Finally, now's my chance" grinned Duo as he began to walk up behind her. Fuhai didn't seem to notice him and went to walk across the street. Duo glanced up at the street and saw a truck speeding towards her. "Hey Look out!!" he yelled but Fuhai didn't seem to hear him. It was as if she was in her own little world. "Crap" muttered Duo as he began to run as fast as he could to push Fuhai out of the way.   
  
He landed softly on the ground since he ended up landing on Fuhai. The truck sped by a second later with its horns blaring loudly. Duo found himself starring mesmerized into Fuhai's cool grey eyes. There was something about her eyes, about Fuhai herself that he felt connected to. Then he blinked and Fuhai seemed once again to be a normal teenaged girl. "Are you okay?" he asked getting up and offering her a hand to get up. She starred at his hand than at his face as if uncertain if she wanted his help.   
  
Finally she reached out with her hand to grasp his, and Duo hauled her up to her feet. Cold. Her hand was ice cold. "I'll be fine…thank you." Fuhai added as an after thought. She started walking down the street away from Duo. Duo blinked in shock. "Hey wait!" yelled out Duo running after her. Fuhai stopped and glanced back at him curiously. "What?" she inquired starring at him with one of her eyebrows raised quizzically. "Let's be friends okay?" asked Duo extending his hand. Once again Fuhai starred at his hand thinking over his proposal. "Okay friends." She finally agreed taking his hand and shaking it. "I can't believe she wants to be friends." Thought Duo happily to himself. Duo glanced at his watch and noticed the time. "We're gonna be late! Come on Fuhai!!" Duo exclaimed grabbing Fuhai and dashing away, while he dragged her along.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Fuhai starred up at the star lit sky in the grassed over abandoned lot. "Why did I agree to be friends with Duo?" she thought to herself. She was supposed to kill him, not make friends with him. But the idea of friendship fascinated her. She wasn't really friends with the other universal powers. Comrades maybe, but not friends. Destruction and his twin, Chaos, were probably the ones she got along with the most. Destruction and Chaos, so similar that they often went about together and were sometimes confused as the same things. However, they could exist apart, but that wasn't her main current concern. Duo's aura has changed…  
  
A well-known snicker sounded behind her and she turned and saw Destruction grinning at her, obviously amused. "That star right there," pointed out Destruction with his finger, "Went supernova and destroyed all fourteen planets in its solar system." Fuhai glanced up where the finger pointed at the perfectly normal looking star. "Of course light travels so slow so it will be around fifteen-thousand years before it's seen here." Added Destruction. "What are you doing here Des?" asked Death starring at Destruction, who was decked out in strange clothes. "Well ya know, a little of this, a little of that…" laughed Destruction nervously. "Actually I was just curious on why you hadn't killed that human yet." Smirked Destruction. "Come on…I can blow up this entire colony for ya if you want…it'll be easy and fun…" Destruction asked. "Yeah right Des…Life wouldn't let me forget it for a million years if you did. I'll kill the human who marred my name after I have some more fun." Firmed stated Death. "So I can't even make that small twenty story building over there collapse?" pouted Destruction. "No. No one's supposed to die soon who lives there." Mentioned Death. "Well there's a war going on someplace in the Orion galaxy. Guess I'll go there. I'm supposed to destroy a few cities and space battleships there, devastate a few planets, and I guess I'll go take care of it personally, for fun, wanna come Shi?" sighed Destruction. "You know I'm gonna stay here Des, I don't need to be there personally when a few billion beings die, and besides I'm having fun here." Shi reminded. "Okay." Sighed Destruction. "Shi. You should hurry up and kill that human, you're being corrupted by being human. You're acting like them now." Laughed Destruction mockingly as he faded away. "Moron." Muttered Fuhai, then her eyes grew troubled. What if Destruction was right? Was she becoming too much like a human?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo grabbed his lunch and went outside to enjoy the sunshine. He glanced over and saw Quatre, Trowa, Heero, and Wufei talking and eating their lunch peacefully on the grass. "Hey guys!" called out Duo as he walked over to them. "Hi Duo. Sit down and eat lunch with us." Smiled Quatre. "Sure will Quatre!" laughed Duo walking past Wufei and sprawling down. "Hey Wuman." Greeted Duo slapping Wufei good naturedly on the back. "Don't call me Wuman and don't invade my personal space again Maxwell." Sneered Wufei. "Good afternoon to you too." Duo smirked as he opened his lunch box and began munching on his junk food. "Oh yeah." Mumbled Duo with his mouth filled with food, "Hey everyone." Trowa nodded, Wufei and Heero glared at him, while Quatre starred wide-eyed at the way, and what, Duo ate.   
  
"Isn't that your friend Fuhai over there?" asked Trowa pointing to someone under a tree. "Is it her?" wondered Duo glancing over to where Trowa pointed. It was. "Hey it is! I'm gonna invite her over here!" he exclaimed jumping up. As if on an afterthought he snatched one of Wufei's chicken balls and ate it. "Thanks Wuman!" yelled Duo as he ran off towards the tree. "That's my lunch Maxwell!!" yelled out Wufei angrily as he waved his chopsticks in the air menacingly, Trowa smiled but no one notice that.  
  
Duo went over to the tree and saw Fuhai sitting under the leafy shade, lost in thought. "Hey Fuhai." Grinned Duo as he waved his hand in front of her face. She blinked and looked up at Duo in surprise. "You looked really spaced out there a second ago, anyways you wanna eat lunch with me & the guys?" asked Duo. "I don't have a lunch." Shrugged Fuhai. "Don't have a lunch? That's no problem, I'll share mine with ya I got lots. Come on." Grinned Duo as he yanked Fuhai to her feet. "Okay." She sighed, letting Duo pull her over to his friends.   
  
Everyone said hello to her (in their own way) and Fuhai sat down next to him. "Here have some of this." insisted Duo as he shoved a Twinkie into her hands. Duo almost laughed as she starred at the Twinkie like it was some sort of alien object. Hesitantly she took a bite of the sugary snack. "Sugary." She mentioned as she took another bite. The other gundam pilots starred at her like she had grown another head. "Pathetic onna." Muttered Wufei as he ate his food (closely guarding it from anyone who would try to take some.) Wufei winced as Quatre kicked him in the shin, hard. Wufei looked up at Quatre in surprise as Quatre smiled pleasantly back at him. "Where are you from Fuhai?" asked Trowa as he balanced an apple on his finger. Duo looked at her curiously. He had been wondering that too. "I'm from the Earth." Lied Fuhai.   
  
Duo wondered where on the Earth she was from. He looked at his friends and saw that they all had the same questioning looks in their eyes. He also noticed that Fuhai seemed to easily notice this too. Her eyes silently appraised his friends as if she completely understood why and what they were thinking. "Luxembourg to be more exact." She added her voice soft as if recalling past experiences. "That's where the former Alliance headquarters was." Duo thought, thinking of Operation Nova. Judging by the faces of his companions, especially Heero who had almost gotten himself killed during the battle to defend Luxembourg from mobile dolls, they were thinking of the same thing…again.   
  
Fuhai had finished eating the Twinkie and was brushing the crumbs from her school uniform into the grass. "She never even asked where we were from." Remembered Duo. Not that any of them could or would tell the truth. Duo had a feeling that Fuhai would know right away if one of them lied to her. "I guess she doesn't care where we're from." concluded Duo to himself. The other Gundam pilots probably came to different conclusions. Trowa had finished eating his apple. "Ewww he ate the core too." Duo saw getting a bit grossed out. Wufei had eaten his Cantonese food and was meditating with his eyes closed. Quatre was nearly in tears from trying to teach Heero how to play crazy eight's. "What's the point in this mission?" asked Heero glancing at his crappy hand of cards murderously. Quatre sighed and gave up trying to get Heero to play. "Do you want to play crazy eight's Fuhai and Duo?" pleaded Quatre.   
  
Duo glanced up and mumbled a yes with his mouth full of ketchup chips. He wondered why Quatre looked away with a slightly pale green tinge to his skin. "What's crazy eight's?" asked Fuhai. Quatre's face paled in fright, Duo began to choke on his chips from laughing. "You don't know how to play?" "Nope, sorry." Shrugged Fuhai. "I'll show you how to play." Sighed Quatre. "You will play right?" he added. "Okay." Agreed Fuhai.   
  
* * * * *  
  
"Miss a turn Duo." Cackled Quatre in a near insane voice as he put down a jack of clubs. Wufei had long since left to meditate "Somewhere far away from the loud morons." As he had said. Heero was chuckling and mumbling "Omae o Korosu" as he crushed anthills around where they sat. Trowa was watching them play, having wisely declined from playing. Sometimes Duo thought his friends could act the strangest sometimes. Fuhai put down a four of clubs, her last card too. Duo noticed. Quatre's eyes widened in shock. "I…I lost?" he softly pointed out. "We got our ass's kicked by Fuhai." Agreed Duo. Quatre began to stare into space dazed while Trowa cleaned up the cards. Lunch break would be over in a few minutes, so Quatre wouldn't be able to challenge Fuhai to a rematch until tomorrow.   
  
* * * * *  
  
"Today is the day." Decided Fuhai as she half listened to Mr. Gomi talk about recycling in his self-important voice. Today she would kill Duo. "Psst Duo." She whispered poking Duo in his side as he sat sleeping with his eyes open. "Hmm? What?" Duo yawned glancing towards her. How Duo could be tired made Fuhai wonder, he always snoozed through class. "What are you doing tonight?" asked Fuhai. Duo sat up in his seat completely surprised and now fully awake. "Umm nothing now." Grinned Duo. "Okay wanna come to the movies with me?" asked Fuhai.   
  
She had found out that young human's liked going to these movies, though she hadn't found out why. "Okay sure." Grinned Duo happily. "Meet me at the theater two blocks away from here at eight-thirty p.m. then." Asked Fuhai. Duo grinned again and nodded. Thirty seconds later he was slouching in his chair, sleeping with his eyes open again. Fuhai began to think of what she would do when she went home.   
  
Heero Yuy overheard their entire conversation and rested his balled up left fist on his chin and weighed out his options. He didn't trust anyone, Fuhai even less. He hated to agree with Wufei but the girl was hiding things. "The braided idiot might be getting himself in over his head." Thought Heero pessemissly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Fuhai waited outside the Movie Theater serenely as people walked in, after paying for and receiving their tickets. She leaned against the building's brick wall, as the shadows seemed to cover her like a second skin. Her black clothes intermingled with the shadows, leaving her pale expressionless face and hands folded loosely over her chest to stand out like someone shouting. "Hey Fuhai." Called out Duo as he walked down the sidewalk also wearing black, Fuhai noticed. "Hi Duo." She answered with a small smile as he walked up to her. "So what movie are we gonna see?" asked Duo glancing at her still leaning against the wall. "You decide." She replied grinning. "Let's see Shadow Warriors then, it has lot's of explosions and cool scenes of people dying…" Duo stopped and looked at her. "Sorry you wouldn't want to see that." Concluded Duo. "No it's fine." Insisted Fuhai. "Let's go get tickets for it."   
  
* * * * *  
  
They came out of the Movie Theater around one and a half-hour later, both snickering. "That guy's head…" began Duo before he began to laugh again. The other people who had seen Shadow Warriors gave them strange looks as they passed them and hurried on their way. "Duo may be good with words, but is rather shy with actually trying something." Thought Fuhai as she remembered how it had took him half an hour to get up enough nerve to put his arm around her shoulder in the Movie Theater.   
  
Did his friends know how nervous he was actually around girls? "I had a great time Duo thanks." Said Fuhai glancing up at him. "Yeh, met too" readily agreed Duo as he remembered how he got to put his arm around Fuhai…that and the buttery popcorn. Though he easily forgot the glares he had received as he had noisily munched on his popcorn during the movie. "I'll walk you home Fuhai. It's late and it's not safe walking alone." "Okay thanks." Responded Fuhai. Duo shyly took her hand and was relieved to see that she didn't seem to mind. They walked down the sidewalk talking about the movie and school.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Fuhai stopped in front of an apartment building beside a grassy field. "I live in there." She mentioned glancing at Duo. "They were alone." The streets were empty of traffic and no one was on the sidewalk. Duo's heart began to beat faster nervously as he stared speechless for once at Fuhai's divine beauty. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever met. "I think…I think I really like her." Admitted Duo to himself. He blinked in surprise as he found himself standing extremely close in front of her, lips mere inches apart. "Fuhai." He said gently grabbing hold of her and pressing his lips lightly against her velvet soft ones. "I'm sorry Duo." She murmured as Duo began to feel lightheaded. "Sorry for what?" he asked breaking off the kiss and looking at her. His eyes widened in shock. "You're…You're…" "Death." She nodded and kissed Duo again. He starred paralyzed into her grey eyes, hiding so much power and danger. "I'm going to die." He realized, as his eyesight began to dim on him he thought he saw tears slowly trickling down her cheeks.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Pain seared her left shoulder as she was draining Duo's life energy from his body. Startled she broke off the kiss. "Step away from him lady." Ordered a monotone voice and Heero Yuy stepped into view, gun held ready to fire again. He had shot her. The wound healed itself and Death starred at Heero not moving away from Duo.   
  
With a groan Duo fell to the ground. "Who are you?" asked Heero stepping closer to her cautiously. "You know who I am. You almost died before. Remember when you self detonated the 01 gundam while still inside the cockpit?" Heero's only reply was to click his gun's trigger half way, ready to fire. He knew what she was. "What do you want with Duo?" he asked. "He's broke too many rules." Death replied. "Humans can't have any celestial powers." "You're referring to him calling himself Shinigami, so what?" stated Heero. "Well what if I told you he had a bit of reason to call himself that." Smiled Fuhai. "How?" wondered the perfect soldier. "He should be dead ten times over. Somehow he is able to tap slightly into my power. It's not much really. Only changes his chance concerning death situations." "He's too lucky then." Concluded Heero. "Kind of." Replied Fuhai. "But it's too dangerous. If he taps into more power then he wouldn't be able to control it and he will wipe out all life in this solar system." Heero's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "So that's why he has to die." Concluded Fuhai. "He must die before he becomes a danger to himself and billions of others." "Isn't there another way?" asked Heero his gun still pointed at her as he starred at the unconscious form of Duo lying crumpled on the ground. "I wish there was." Truthfully answered Fuhai. "Destruction was right." She thought. Somewhere, sometime ago she had begun to have emotions. It had somehow escaped her knowledge, maybe because she didn't want to admit it. "Oh creator what would she do?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
He starred down at his child, and the scene unfolding below him. A decision would soon be made. His children needed to grow, evolve and learn. Death would be the first one.   
  
* * * * *  
  
"Child." He whispered to her. A voice she had not heard since the beginning of all. "It's you." She replied back to him in awe. "What do you desire child?" asked the Creator of all. "What did she desire?" She looked at Duo. Death wanted Duo to live, but if he lived then he would kill billions of lives. The Creator's amused laugh filled her head. "Why does he need to die?" asked the Creator. "He is a human and has power that human's can not have and handle. He will kill billions when his slightly power is released." Death replied confused at why the Creator would ask such a question. "Listen well child to a solution to your problem. A way for the human Duo to live…but it comes with a heavy price to pay…" "What is it Creator?" asked Fuhai. "You and your brothers and sisters exist without the need for form, taking one only when need and folly arises. If you wish Duo to live then you must have a form from now on." "Why?" pondered Death quizzically. "If you have a form then you can siphon back the powers that he siphon's from you. This must be done in close proximity and you will not be able to change from your form for a long time to come. The contamination of siphoning the power from him will lock you in your form. That is the price you must pay if he is to live child." "That voice talks alot" muttered Heero as he still clutched his gun. Death thought it over then reached a decision. "I want Duo to live." Announced Death.   
  
* * * * *  
  
He starred at his protege child proudly as she walked over to Duo and touched his arm with her hand. A soft red glow surrounded her as she siphoned off Duo's unwanted powers. She had made the right decision; she had done what she thought was right. The other young man holding the gun put away his gun when he realized Death wasn't killing his friend. After siphoning off his power Death waited. Duo wheezed and opened his eyes. "I'm alive." He said in amazement looking at Death. "Why am I?" he asked glancing over at Death. "Because I did what I thought was the right thing." She murmured in reply. Grow. Learn. Change. Death would be the first. The Creator of all smiled knowingly.   



End file.
